


Seduction for Psychos

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow wants something from Ichigo, and for once it's not to kill him. Now, if he'd only had a clue how to get it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction for Psychos

**Seduction for Psychos**

Grimmjow was in a bad mood.

That, in itself, was nothing so surprising. Since the end of the war Grimmjow had only two moods, bad and terrible. This one was a bad one quickly progressing to terrible, and Grimmjow had the nasty suspicion it was going to go beyond that.

And it was entirely Kurosaki Ichigo's fault.

How it was Ichigo's fault, when he had not seen or heard from the shinigami since they left Hueco Mundo to kill Aizen, was anyone's guess. But it was his fault, of that Grimmjow was certain.

For the past fortnight Grimmjow had been thinking about the shinigami, about his annoying eyes and that fucking certainty of his superiority during their fight. Well, if he was honest with himself, it was almost the only thing he had been thinking about since he became the King of Hueco Mundo with every other arrancar dead.

At first he had believed he was pissed off for being left alive while the rest died fighting. He had never considered attaining his title that way.

But now, now he was convinced it was something different. Months of boredom and isolation had reminded him of Kurosaki's words. And as much as it irked him to admit it, the shinigami had been right. There was no fun being the King of a dead place on his own.

He needed a distraction, some entertainment. And since Kurosaki had been the one to put ideas in his head, it was only fair he was the one to suffer their result.

He had two ways of getting what he wanted.

He could just open a Garganta, go straight to Karakura and beat the shit out of the shinigami. He'd drag his bloodied and battered arse back to Hueco Mundo and take what he wanted.

That plan had its merits; he wasn't going to say he didn't find the idea interesting. Problem was, once he had finished with Kurosaki one of them was going to die, and where was the fun in that?

There had to be a way to convince Kurosaki to follow him willingly to Hueco Mundo and submit to him.

He didn't have the faintest idea how to get around it, but he was going to make Kurosaki Ichigo his Queen.

…

**1\. No chance in Hell**

There was something weird going on with Grimmjow.

In hindsight Ichigo should have guessed it, but it was way too insane to even entertain the notion. Not that there was anything remotely sane about Grimmjow, but this--this was crazier than usual.

And it was freaking the hell out of him.

It started on a sunny afternoon. It was such a fine day that Ichigo was in an uncommon good mood. There was no reason not to be: the day was mild and sunny and beautiful, Aizen was dead and had been for the best part of a year, and for some reason the hollows now steered clear of Karakura.

It might have something to do with the fact that Ichigo now killed them without even blinking, or that apart from Ichigo, his friends also took care of them the moment they crossed from Hueco Mundo, but the fact remained that Ichigo now hardly ever needed to shed his body and fight those ugly things.

It did wonders to improve his disposition to be able to enjoy some time for himself. Or at least it had done until he felt the fine hairs on the nape of his neck standing on end, a shiver running down his spine and cold dread sweeping through him.

He knew exactly what that feeling meant and he groaned inwardly. It was too much to ask to have seen the last of that psycho with his Master's death?

Apparently yes.

He turned to look behind him, already sure of what he was going to find.

And there he was, in all his psychotic glory.

Grimmjow was standing atop a nearby building, his posture as cocky and arrogant as Ichigo remembered, his gaze fixed unnervingly on Ichigo.

His hand moving on its own to his badge, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, waiting.

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other and then Grimmjow smirked at him and disappeared.

Ichigo blinked, a weird feeling eerily resembling disappointment writhing in his belly. Then he turned again and put the entire freaking episode out of his mind.

Or would have done, except that Grimmjow kept appearing in the weirdest places. He would just stand there, staring at Ichigo with that annoyingly superior expression, smirk and leave. It didn't matter the time of day or night, or the location. Ichigo would feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, turn around and see the bastard staring at him.

That was what worried him the most.

He knew Grimmjow was unhinged and had always been. But this was way too crazy even for him. If he attacked Ichigo--well, that was only to be expected and even welcome for a spot of training in the peaceful times. But he was only standing and staring. And it was doing Ichigo's head in.

He couldn't think about anything else, wondering when the attack would come, scanning his surroundings everywhere he went, almost anticipating the next sighting.

He woke up one night, a shudder coursing through his body, and there he was. The moment Ichigo opened his eyes they met with Grimmjow's stare. That was the last straw.

Without thinking, Ichigo pressed his badge against his chest and rushed to face the annoying bastard.

"The hell you're doing, Grimmjow?" he roared, voice rough with the last remnants of sleep.

Grimmjow didn't say anything, just stared at him with that infuriating arrogant expression, his eyes roaming over Ichigo's body. He felt his cheeks burning at the scrutiny.

"You're here to fight?" Because if he was, Ichigo was annoyed enough to oblige him. Hell, he'd even enjoy it.

"No," Grimmjow said, his lips curling in a smirk when he noticed the angry flush on Ichigo's face.

It _was_ an angry flush, there was no way he'd blush at Grimmjow's obvious leer.

Gripping Zangetsu tight, Ichigo took a step toward Grimmjow. He was doing that to irritate him, to get him angry enough for a fight. It had to be that.

"No?" he snarled, glaring daggers at Grimmjow. He had been holding onto his frayed control every time the fucker appeared during the past week, but being roused from sleep like that was way too much. "That's new," he taunted when he saw Grimmjow wasn't moving. It wasn't a good idea to bait an insane Espada, but he was past caring. "You're afraid of me now?"

That got a reaction, though not one Ichigo was expecting. Grimmjow laughed, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face, and the next instant he was right in front of him, their bodies so close Ichigo could feel the heat radiating off him.

"No, I'm not here to fight _right now_," Grimmjow said, his breath caressing Ichigo's ear. He shivered. "Though I'll gladly beat the shit out of you when you come to Hueco Mundo with me. But first--"

Suddenly Ichigo knew what Grimmjow was about to do and flash stepped away from him, eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest.

"You're fucking insane!" he shouted before retreating back to his room, his face aflame and his entire body trembling with rage.

Grimmjow's laugh was audible even through the closed window and Ichigo closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up from that weird dream.

…

**2\. Through the fucking looking glass**

Ichigo was convinced it had all been a weird dream provoked by paranoia and some weird food when he woke up in the morning.

There was no way Grimmjow would appear in the middle of the night and imply he--not, it had been a weird dream.

He wouldn't accept any other explanation.

That certainty lasted through the morning in class, exactly until lunch time. His friends were there, that was normal. They weren't alone, though, and that was so far from the norm Ichigo stopped dead on his tracks, blinking.

What the fuck?

They weren't in the same class anymore, but they were in the habit of going to the roof to eat together. Everyone was sitting and chatting amiably and it took Ichigo a second to reconcile the scene with the fact that Grimmjow was sitting next to Orihime, looking for all the world as if he hadn't tried to kill them at least once.

It was all a nightmare. It had to be.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his mouth almost gaping open in shock.

"Kurosaki-san!" Orihime was the first one to react to his presence, and she turned startled eyes on him. "I couldn't believe it when I saw him as well!" but she didn't look scared or angry or any other feeling she ought to have close to an Espada.

She had been fucking kidnapped by them!

If he'd had any doubt about her sanity, they were dispelled that instant. She was freaking crazy as well.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Grimmjow!" he growled.

Grimmjow looked at him and smirked. Ichigo's blood boiled.

"Get away from my friends, you bastard!" he shouted, his hand grabbing the badge to get ready for a fight.

"Kurosaki-san," Orihime said, the picture of innocence. "He's not threatening us, don't worry. The war is over; there is no reason to fight."

He remembered the conversation from the previous night, which had most definitely not been a dream in light of this, and thought there was a good reason to fight. Grimmjow was fucking insane, and he had--he had--

God, he couldn't even remember it without blushing.

Ishida and Chad were looking at him with interest. They were keeping some distance from Grimmjow, though nothing in their attitude revealed they saw him as a threat anymore.

"Are you all right, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, his eyes moving between him and Grimmjow. Ichigo fidgeted under the scrutiny, his blush deepening. "Oh, I wondered--" Ishida said, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Ichigo glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Ishida said, pursing his lips. But Ichigo could still see the amusement on his face, and the way Chad looked at him questioningly didn't bode well. He needed to get away from there, but there was no way he'd leave Grimmjow with his friends.

He didn't trust the fucker. Especially after the previous night. The war might have been over, but Grimmjow was a psycho.

With a mighty scowl, Ichigo sat down as far as he could from Grimmjow who just smirked at him.

Lunch was the worst Ichigo could remember, with his friends darting looks at him and Grimmjow just staring in silence. He didn't understand what the fucker thought he would accomplish there, and he honestly didn't want to know. Every time he thought about it, his mind kept going back to Grimmjow's breath on his ear and what he had said the previous night.

He felt as if his face was about to combust just remembering it.

Suddenly not hungry at all, Ichigo pushed his food aside and settled to wait for lunch time to be over.

He had fallen into a fucking nightmare.

…

**3\. Is that a sword in your pocket or are you really happy to see me?**

It was getting ridiculous.

Ichigo looked out of his classroom window and scowled, unable to pay attention to the lecture.

Grimmjow was there again. He had been there all the fucking time since that day on the roof, and Ichigo was feeling his patience wearing thin.

There was no way he'd believe Grimmjow had had a change of heart and wanted--no, definitely not. That was probably just a ploy to drive him mad. To what purpose he didn't know, but it had to be.

He concentrated on his book again, ignoring the annoying Espada standing on thin air out of the window.

"Kurosaki-san, are you paying attention?" the teacher called him and he snapped his head up to look at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he said, mortified, and glared out of the window again. Grimmjow just stared at him with that infuriating grin. "I have to go to the health room, sensei."

He didn't even wait for the answer, standing up and leaving under the concerned stares of his friends. He entered the infirmary and went to one of the beds, grateful the doctor wasn't in at the moment. He pressed the badge against his chest and left his body behind.

He was in front of Grimmjow in an instant.

"What's wrong with you, Grimmjow? Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?"

"I already told you, Kurosaki. I want you to come with me to Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow said calmly, as if the words coming from his lips weren't the craziest proposition Ichigo had ever heard.

He shook his head. "What for? To fight me?"

"No," Grimmjow said, and then he smirked, "not entirely."

Ichigo shivered. He was naïve, but not so much as to mistake the way Grimmjow was looking at him.

"You're out of your mind!" he repeated.

Grimmjow was on him in an instant. "I know," he said, pressing him against the closest wall. Ichigo struggled, pushing him away. "I want to fuck you."

Ichigo shuddered. "Get away from me."

Grimmjow approached him again and Ichigo tensed. "You don't want that," he said, pressing his body against Ichigo's. "You know you don't like this life, it's boring and stifling."

Ichigo shook his head, refusing to acknowledge he had sometimes thought the same. He didn't want another war, but kind of missed the excitement of that time.

"It's annoying being King without anyone to fight me," Grimmjow said, his breath tickling Ichigo's face. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Come with me," Grimmjow pushed one thigh between Ichigo's and pressed and he had to suppress the shudder that coursed him.

"Fuck off and leave me the hell alone," he snapped, opening his eyes and pushing Grimmjow off him.

And for the first time in his life, he turned tail and fled.

He refused to acknowledge his own arousal, Grimmjow's words still ringing in his ears.

The fucker had been right about one thing, right now his life sucked.

…

**4\. Put me out of my misery**

There was nothing remotely amusing about the entire situation, and Ichigo couldn't understand why Renji was laughing like a loon and Rukia had tears streaming down her face.

He glared at the two fuckers he used to call his friends, wondering if Byakuya would be too angry if he killed his sister and brother-in-law right then and there. If he explained the situation Byakuya might understand, though he might laugh as well, and then he'd had to kill him.

Ichigo pursed his lips, certain his recent madness was Grimmjow's fault as well.

Everything was Grimmjow's fault, and that was a fact.

"So you're telling me Grimmjow is trying to seduce you?" Renji asked for the fifth time, his eyes crinkling while his mouth curled in the most annoying smirk Ichigo had seen in his life. Except for Grimmjow's, that was.

And he didn't know why he was comparing Renji to Grimmjow right now, except that he hated them both with a passion in that precise instant.

He narrowed his eyes at Renji, his hand itching to get hold of Zangetsu and cut them to pieces. Renji took a look at his face and immediately sobered up.

Or tried to, one heartbeat late and he was off in another gale of laughter.

"This is not funny!" He grounded through clenched teeth, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis.

"Come on Ichigo," Rukia said, her voice thick with amusement. "It's hilarious!" And she was off again.

"What's wrong with your shinigami friends?" The voice he least wanted to hear said next to his ear and Ichigo recoiled in surprise, his back bumping against Grimmjow.

He had wanted a moment of peace, and had been glad when Renji and Rukia showed up. That would give him a moment's rest from Grimmjow's harassment. There was no way the fucker followed him around when he was in company of two proper shinigami who were supposed to kill him on sight.

"Oh Grimmjow, hi," Renji said looking at him from his spot in the picnic blanket, and then he was rolling on it, laughing his head off again. "You're here for your date?"

Ichigo saw red.

He was on his feet in an instant, his hands grabbing Grimmjow's jacket and slamming him against a tree trunk. Everything was his fault, and now his friends would never let him live it down.

"Stop following me, you fucker!" he snarled on his face, eyes wild.

Grimmjow took one look at his expression and smirked. "That look suits you, Kurosaki," he said, his hands moving to Ichigo's waist and pressing him against his body.

Ichigo felt something stir in him at the heat of Grimmjow's body against his and the erection pressed against his hip. He moved away as if burned.

"What the fuck do I have to do to get rid of you?" he shouted, completely humiliated.

"You don't want to get rid of me," Grimmjow said, and he sounded so cockily certain Ichigo wanted to kill him as well.

Yes, Grimmjow's madness was contagious.

"I'll fucking kill you," he said, losing the little control he had left when he heard Renji's amused chuckle at Grimmjow's response. He launched himself at the fucker again, his sword forgotten, his hands going for Grimmjow throat.

Grimmjow didn't appear to be bothered, he just laughed. "You won't kill me," he said, knocking Ichigo's hands away with ease and pinning his wrist with one large hand behind his back, his body flush against Ichigo's. "You had your chance and you didn't. You won't now."

He kissed Ichigo then and he could hear some spluttering noises at his back, coming from his soon-to-be-late friends, who were watching the show without lifting a hand to help him. He forced himself not to respond to the hard lips pressed against his, or that seeking tongue trying to force his mouth open. He stood still, rigid and unresponsive until he felt a hand on his arse and then he freed himself with a mighty struggle, panting harshly.

He had Zangetsu in his hand and was ready to finally kill the nuisance when Grimmjow disappeared again.

"Thanks for your help," he spat venomously glaring at his friends, who were staring at him with twin smirks on their faces.

Rukia looked pointedly at his crotch, "You don't look as if you wanted to be helped, Ichigo," she said, and she shared a look with Renji. "You two looked like you were having fun."

He looked down and groaned, collapsing to the ground and putting his face in his hands. If it was possible to die of humiliation, he was well on the way.

"Not a fucking word."

His friends just laughed harder.

…

**5\. We all are crazy here**

Enough was enough.

Ichigo was usually a very patient person, and though he was uncannily good at it, he didn't like resorting to violence. But he'd had all he could stomach.

Grimmjow had crossed the line groping him in front of his friends.

He knew he was going to be the laughing stock of Soul Society for centuries to come, and not even death would spare him that one. It would aggravate it, forcing him to go to the place he dreaded now more than anything.

He saw Renji and Rukia depart and then made his way resolutely to the park where they had that awful picnic.

"I know you're following me, Grimmjow," he shouted in the deserted park, the night closing around him as he walked further in. "Come out and fight me!"

He didn't need to wait for an answer, a scant second after his call Grimmjow was in front of him, his white clothes a beacon in the darkness.

"You don't want to fight, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said, leaning against a tree with infuriating nonchalance. Ichigo clenched his fists tightly.

"Oh yes I want to," he said heatedly. It would be funny to be the one pressing Grimmjow for a fight when the psychotic Espada kept refusing it, if the situation wasn't so weird. "I want to get rid of you once and for all, and if I have to beat you again to get it, I will."

"I have something else in mind," Grimmjow said, looking him up and down with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Stop it!" he snapped, "You're freaking me out. What the fuck do you want from me?"

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. That Grimmjow had the power to infuriating him like no one else did was nothing new to Ichigo. _This heat_ though, that was a novelty. One he didn't like at all.

"I want to fuck you."

"You're insane!"

Grimmjow just laughed. "You want me."

Ichigo shook his head emphatically. "You've completely lost it."

In an instant Ichigo was with his back to a tree, pinned there by Grimmjow's hard body. "Yeah, I know."

Grimmjow kissed him again and this time Ichigo was hard pressed not to respond. He didn't want to, but the way Grimmjow's lips nudged his hard enough to bruise and the way his tongue pushed inside his mouth, claiming it and exploring it in any way it desired, were making him feel lightheaded.

He pushed feebly at Grimmjow, turning his head to the side. "I don't believe you've suddenly falle--" he stopped there, clamping his mouth shut.

He wasn't going to say something like that. Not for anything in the world.

"Who said anything about love, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said, his voice thick with amusement. "I want to fuck you, that's all."

Reality reasserted itself suddenly.

Seeing it like that, it was incredibly simple. No need for complicated feelings.

He turned his head, his hands grabbing Grimmjow's head and this time Ichigo was the one kissing him, his tongue invading and exploring, claiming Grimmjow's mouth. He could feel Grimmjow's chest shaking with laughter at his reaction, and then Grimmjow was everywhere.

He didn't have time to catch his breath at the feeling of Grimmjow's mouth trailing bites down his throat, or his hands divesting him of his clothes, those fingers scratching his chest and pinching a nipple and finally curling around his cock. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, exposing his neck to Grimmjow's lips and teeth.

"You thought I was in love with you?" Grimmjow laughed against his skin and Ichigo cursed loudly, calling himself a fool for thinking too much.

"No," he lied through his teeth, relieved he had been wrong about it.

"Good, because I'm not and I won't be."

Grimmjow scooted down, kneeling on the ground and swallowing him whole. Ichigo almost shouted at the feeling of those wicked lips around his cock, his legs spreading when he felt a questing hand moving up his thigh. He barely felt the first finger pressing inside, the sensations Grimmjow was creating too overwhelming to even register the sting. He pressed down, wanting to feel more.

"Eager, ain't you, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said, his mouth withdrawing for a second to smirk up at him. Ichigo glared and then moaned when Grimmjow resumed his task, a second finger penetrating him.

He managed to hold himself on the brink for an eternity, not wanting this to be over too soon. Then the mouth and fingers were withdrawn and Grimmjow grabbed his waist and tugged him down.

He knelt on the ground, straddling Grimmjow and saw the crazed glint in his eyes before he took him in, impaling himself and riding him furiously.

"You like this," Grimmjow said, his voice strained and rough.

"Hell yeah," he groaned, moving up and down faster and harder, his cock aching so badly he thought he might die if he didn't come. Grimmjow's hand encircled him and pulled, and he was gone, coming so hard the dark night burst with thousands of spots of light.

He was with his back on the ground before he even knew what had happened, Grimmjow pounding inside of him, his face contorted with blind need. Ichigo grabbed his head and pulled him down, kissing him savagely, and Grimmjow was coming inside of him, his entire body shuddering with the force of his release.

"You'll leave me alone now?" Ichigo said when he finally caught his breath. He'd certainly appreciate the peace of not having Grimmjow follow him around, though he'd probably miss the chance to repeat this.

He didn't know if he was elated or disappointed.

"No," Grimmjow said, and he sounded sated and drowsy. Ichigo smirked at the almost purr in his voice. "I'll keep doing this until you come with me to Hueco Mundo. It's boring being the King of emptiness with no one to fight or fuck."

He almost laughed at that, and this time it was easy to hear the relief.

"You do that."

He wasn't going to accept, he knew that, but he intended to enjoy the process while it lasted.

…


End file.
